


Liberi Fatali

by BabyChocoboAlchemist



Series: The Reborn Crownsguard [8]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Ignis Protection Squad Forever, Love, M/M, Multi, Squall experiencing something new, Torture, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyChocoboAlchemist/pseuds/BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: (Inspired by the Episode Ignis teaser. This is set in the Reborn Crownsguard verse, but none of the other pieces have to be connected if you don't want them to be.)'How in the HELL did I get here?' Squall wonders as he lies in bed, unable to sleep because he can't stop thinking of a certain radiant, beautiful smile. He writes the spell Instructor Ignis Scientia casts over him off as something ridiculous, but then finds out Ignis' life is in grave danger. Squall jumps at the chance to rescue him, plunging deeper into something he never thought he'd feel.





	1. Hurry Up, I Need a Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome, and thank you for visiting this adventure! I hope you enjoy it, with all of my heart. Instead of another adventure focusing on Prompto, this one focuses on someone that surprises me: Squall. It also focuses on Ignis. This particular adventure was inspired by the Episode Ignis teaser at the end of Prompto's DLC, as it drew the following, calm, dignified response from me: _OMGwhoisthefreakingbastardthathurtmybabyIGNISwhathappenedohmybloodygoshNO_
> 
> While this is set in the XV/VIII crossover verse, it can be seen as an adventure that's connected to all of the other pieces, but that's not a requirement. Especially since Squall's romantically involved with not Noctis, but with Ignis (in later chapters). Same universe, different ships. That will pretty much apply to whatever ships and projects end up in this series, except for Prompto because he's pretty much married to Laguna now. In brainstorming scenes for 'Monster', I accidentally started having Squall fall in love with Ignis, and after watching the oh-so fun, totally cool Episode Ignis teaser, I knew I had to begin this alongside 'Monster'.
> 
> The title went through a few brainstorming rounds, but the title you see before you was chosen because Final Fantasy VIII's opening theme song came on my playlist, while I wrote the last half of this chapter. 
> 
> One part of this chapter has Squall catching Ignis on the training grounds and bearing witness to the swordsman's version of Yuna's Sending dance. As for Ignis playing a violin-even with him being set in this weird verse, I picture him having taught himself an instrument for fun, to take his mind off the pressures of everyday routines.
> 
> Thank you for being here!

It started during one of Instructor Scientia's lectures. Not that the history of Balamb Garden's first protectors was of any interest, but something about the way the lesson was delivered wound itself around the swordsman's heart like a spell. It was an intricate tale delivered in solemn elegance, given to a body of students with grace transcending even that of the Guardian Forces. Squall found it strange, how an instructor could make even the most boring topic into something gripping and oddly magical. If the lesson had been given by anyone else, his mind would've wandered a thousand miles into the next decade.

Prompto's sworn protector didn't think much of the spell that had been cast. After all, Instructor Scientia was one of the photographer's friends, and Squall was willing to tear the heavens apart to protect his freckled, beaming classmate. So it was written off as simple curiosity, the kind of inquistiveness that came whenever a child stumbled upon a new, exciting discovery. However, it started again when Squall spotted Instructor Scientia in the library. Ignis, without any of his brothers nearby, but with plenty of admirers lurking in the distance, had his nose buried in a book. What could have possibly captured Ignis' interest? Much against his own thoughts, the Leonhart edged closer to where the instructor stood-and found him reading a book on constellations. Confusion erupted on the brunette's face as he pondered the pages within his instructor's hands. Ignis wasn't an instructor of astronomy. Come to think of it, astronomy wasn't even offered at Balamb Garden. So why read about it? Was it for fun? Did Ignis read about constellations and meteors for fun, just as Coach Amicitia read romance novels? Just as a certain beaming chocobo read comic books for fun?

It happened again when Squall noticed something: a shaft of sunlight wrapping itself about the instructor, pouring in from a nearby window. Ignis looked very much like the stars he was reading about, strong, elegant and strangely delicate. Radiant. It was all quickly written off as simple curiosity, which was followed by disgust because what instructor wanted to be stalked by their students? Squall definitely didn't want to become a part of the Ignis Fan Club, as he was, by no means, a creeper that took pleasure in following prey wherever it went. So off he went, writing off the shaft of sunlight and stars as meager curiosity, head returning to the bullet points of the day.

It happened _again_ when he caught Ignis being reprimanded by the Headmaster, in the wake of a turbulent SEED mission. It was an assignment that dealt heavily with intense combat and stealth-things Squall thought his supervisor handled beautifully. Headmaster Cid didn't share his sentiments. None of his brothers were anywhere near him, probably having been told off by the instructor himself, as Ignis never wanted anyone around to bear his burdens. Even if they were as small as the smallest coin. While being a part of a sun-kissed, joyful world, Ignis remained in his own world, a lonely, dark chasm of thoughts and memories detached from all others. All the while forever graced by the shaft of sunlight that had never left.

Squall wanted to step in. Wanted to step in and stop the Headmaster from being the world's biggest moron-especially since the instructor saw fit to take everything his superior said, without raising his voice. Not even a little. Instructor Scientia did the best he could, with the little he had to work with-and Squall was certain Ignis could easily defend himself, but not even the smallest protest was raised against Cid. Stepping in wouldn't have done any good-Ignis would have told him to leave, just as he constantly told Prompto, Noctis and Gladiolus to leave him alone whenever things got out of hand. What was _he?_ Just another one of his moronic, useless students. So he resigned himself to defeat as the instructor walked off in silence, shoulders still painted in that empyrean glow, regal spirit slightly beaten but never broken.

It happened all over again when he caught sight of the instructor on the training grounds. He thought a late night visit to the grounds would do him good, wanting to sharpen his skills with the blade-but then he caught sight of a certain glasses-wearing brunette, practicing with his own blade. It was fascinating, how he was painted from head to toe in that same shaft of sunlight, working in perfect harmony with his blade. Squall's eyes widened the moment Ignis began to glide across the nearby water, still working with his blade, looking very much like a ribbon dancer. Looking very much like something Instructor Trepe had told him about. What was it? A nymph. A water nymph, to be precise. Magical creatures that hadn't been spotted in _years._ Was Ignis one? Was that why he could master anything he put his hands on without the slightest bit of difficulty? Did that explain the glow that remained about his shoulders? 

Wait a minute. That didn't make any sense. Noctis befriended a chocobo that transformed into a human, but there was no way he had befriended _another_ magical creature. What was Coach Amicitia, a wish-granting Cactuar? His father (who had, somewhere along the line, become Prompto's boyfriend) might as well have told him he was a secret magical unicorn, having been sent to humanity to save it. So he wrote it all off again, determined to stop staring at his instructor because hot damn, he didn't want to be anything like the Ignis Worship Squad. It was bad enough he didn't get any work done. Working with his Griever would have to come later, unfortunately-maybe when his cheeks weren't burning badly enough to render him completely and utterly useless.

Sure, Ignis was attractive. Everyone and their grandmother could see that. And the guy could make the ingredients on a box of Chocobo Puffs sound exciting. So why make a big deal out of it? Why would Ignis want attention from one of his students, anyway? Sure, Prompto was in an exclusive, blissful relationship with his father, Instructor Laguna Loire. Relationships between instructors and students were no longer frowned upon, thanks to a decision made by the Garden's head committee a short while ago. So another bond between an instructor and student wasn't the problem. But Squall was just-

Putting too much energy into something that wasn't meant to happen. Too much energy into something that wasn't happening _at all._ So it was written off _again_ as Squall returned to his every day life: looking out for Prompto with the intent to kill anyone that looked at him the wrong way, ignoring how light painted Instructor Scientia's shoulders during his lessons, teasing Noctis and surviving SEED missions. Weeks passed in the wake of Squall's decision to forget about the spell, the light and everything in between, writing himself off as a potential candidate for Ignis' fan club-something he wasn't at all proud of. But then-

It happened again, when he heard Ignis laugh. 

It wasn't one of his small, short ones, but a hearty, warm sound. It definitely wasn't the kind of snicker he constantly gave Noctis. Something magical and deep. Squall caught sight of him walking in between Prompto and Laguna, smiling, eyes shining with the same light he had been painted in while reading about constellations. What they were talking about didn't register. All the swordsman knew was that Ignis was enjoying himself. Smiling with eyes aglow like fireflies. 

Squall growled, shutting his eyes. Not only did it keep happening, but it was only getting worse. What would Noctis say if he knew? Ignis, just like Prompto and Gladiolus, were beloved brothers. Pieces of his heart Noctis loved much more than his own life. Sure, his father Laguna was allowed to look after, love and take care of Prompto, but _him?_ Squall Leonhart, being even a _little_ interested in Instructor Scientia? With a loud, long sigh, the brunette stole off into the night, heading back to his dormitory with a million thoughts on his mind-none of them taking form. 

He found it impossible to sleep, with a certain smile lodged in mind. Once his clock struck midnight, he sat up in his bed with a groan, hand against his forehead, wondering _'how in the fucking Hell did I end up HERE?'_

It became even worse once Squall took his instructor's hand during battle, helping a fallen Ignis to his feet. The instructor gave him a sincere, warm 'thank you' and a nod before returning, blade at the ready-leaving behind a stunned swordsman. It was strange, brilliant, how bright the field of combat had become. How the instructor looked very much like one of the constellations he loved reading about. Which one was it? Ah. Pegasus. A creature of dreams and divinity. 

Hm. Ignis sounded very much like the Pegasus. Not to mention how small he felt in the moment their eyes locked. How gentle and small his hand was. How a part of Squall hated how they had to break apart, for he wanted to keep the instructor safe. 

The battle concerning his squad fortunately came to a quick, peaceful end, the only one wounded being Squall-and that only because he emerged from the field of combat with cheeks as red as cherries. A rapidly beating heart did nothing to help his case, either. "Are you all right?" a certain bladesman asked, elevating his heartbeat, but Laguna's son shook off the concern instantly. Ignis prodded a little more, none too pleased with the sheen of his student's cheeks, but Squall snarled out reassurance: "I'm fine, thanks. Look after yourself and the others." And so two things happened at once: Ignis went about ignoring the first part of Squall's command, while Squall turned his back on his force, finding himself between a rock and a hard place.

Noctis would _kill_ him. Or maybe Gladio would. Noctis was a little too nice to kill anyone but bastards that put Prompto's life in danger. Gladiolus, however, wouldn't hesitate to snap the neck of anyone that even thought of screwing around with his brothers. But maybe it didn't have to happen. Perhaps Squall wouldn't have to have his neck snapped so quickly after all. All he needed to do was change instructors. That was it-file for a change of instructors! Why? Easy. He could say Instructor Scientia's classes were too difficult. No, but then Squall would be written off as a coward. A quitter when he was supposed to be a model SEED. And they'd worry about him, Ignis, Noctis, Gladiolus and Prompto. Not really Gladiolus, as he'd be more inclined to just body-slam him for being a coward, but the other three would. 

With a sigh, Squall laid himself out on his bed. There had to be something else. Another way to get him away from Instructor Scientia. Maybe, just maybe he could-

Answer his communicator. The intrusive device's ringing cut through his thoughts with a knife. The Leonhart let the call through, the world weighing heavily on his shoulders and mind as the fog within grew darker. Deeper. Zell had broken his whirlpool of thought, probably to tell him about some new dressing the cafeteria came up with for the hot dogs. Or maybe Prompto had taken another adorable picture. Their classmate could make a _wall_ look adorable. If that didn't spell 'amazing, world class photographer', nothing did. "What do you want?" the swordsman asked his friend.

Zell's voice was frantic, assuring Squall he wasn't calling about hot dogs. _"Bad news, bro. Make it over to the conference room, and quick!"_

The champion brawler ended the call, sending Squall back into a mental vortex. Instructor Scientia had just been assigned to a mission in Dollet. A high-grade mission of dire importance-even after Headmaster Cid reprimanded him for 'reckless behavior'. It couldn't have any to do with _that_ mission, right? He was fine. He was _always_ fine.

Keeping that close at heart, Noctis' other half bounded out of his dorm room. It was probably a simple search-and-rescue mission. Zell had a tendency to be over-dramatic at times, so that wasn't entirely out of the question. That had to be it, he told himself as he stepped into the Garden's conference room-but was instantly greeted by a sea of worried, pensive eyes, Noctis' and Prompto's eyes being the most worried. Selphie and Gladiolus weren't at ease either, visibly shaken by the news that had just been shared with them. Zell, taking Squall by the arm, led him into their circle of friends. "Glad you're here, bro," the kickboxer panted. "Thanks for gettin' here so fast."

"What's going on?" Squall asked no one in particular, uncharacteristically frantic but not at all interested in backtracking. Before any of the others could answer, Coach Gladiolus Amicitia took the stage. His voice held the emotions strangling all within the room: tension, fear, fury and sadness. 

"We've got a pretty big problem, buttons. You remember Instructor Scientia being assigned to Dollet ten hours ago?"

"Yeah," the swordsman asked, all eyes falling on him. They darted between him and Gladiolus as though they were bearing witness to a tennis match that would decide the fate of the worlds. Gladiolus spoke next, taking the baton with the eyes of a lion.

"Well, guess what, puddin'? He was supposed to report back two hours ago, but we haven't heard a damn thing out of him."

Squall slapped a hand against his forehead. The dizziness that struck him like lightning infused violent waves of nausea into his blood. He was right-Zell _had_ called him about Ignis. 

Gladiolus went on, tone and eyes growing darker. "Word on the street is that Instructor Scientia and his squad were taken down by some bigshot hard-ass named Ravus. The images we've been sent aren't at all pretty-sure the Hell not meant for kids," the SEED coach added, anger rising. Squall bit his bottom lip so fiercely he tore into it, Selphie tugged on Prompto's arm-

"All we can bet is on that _some_ bastard got a hold of him and his crew. My buddy the Headmaster asked me to escort you guys to our next party-one that involves getting our Ignis and his students out of whatever Hell they fell into. You in, or do I need to ask your pal Seifer to work with Noct in synchronized sword routines?"

Squall's response was instant and colder than the darkest side of the moon-with none of the frost directed at Gladiolus, or even Seifer. "You know I'm in. Let's get moving."

The world weighed heavily on all of their shoulders, but somehow, two of them found the strength to smile. Exchanging a small yet roguish, warm smile with Zell, Selphie giggled. "You know," she began, her purr directed at Squall.

"If I didn't know any better, Squall, I'd say someone else has a crush on their instructor."

"He _did_ buy that picture off of Prompto at the Summer Festival," Zell put in, eyes twinkling with memories of Ignis' performance at the Garden's evening festival. A certain photographer had taken some pretty dazzling snapshots of the celebration, one of them starring an instructor playing a violin. It _was_ a dazzling image, with Prompto having captured that familiar, empyrean light, the stage's lights adding even more magic, Ignis playing the violin as though he had been born with it, the night becoming even more magical as-

Squall groaned, rolling his eyes. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say a certain someone ate one too many hot dogs today," he retaliated, that remark thrown at Zell. "And someone else talks too much about trains and flowers and-am I leaving anything out? Oh, yeah. She talks too much about _herself."_

"He didn't deny it," the beaming young woman whispered to Noctis and his little brother, eyes alive with light, love and valor.


	2. Admission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know that whatever shit he got himself into, he's going to try his damn hardest to hide it-and that scares you." A friend pays a visit to Squall before the group begins their rescue mission, telling the swordsman something he doesn't think he deserves. Meanwhile, Squall still can't figure out what's going on inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to the next page of this adventure. I hope you're enjoying the ride!
> 
> This chapter was originally meant to feature a talk between Prompto and Squall, but with the chocobo featured heavily in this verse's other adventures, I thought I'd give someone else a chance in the spotlight. Speaking of that someone else, Gladiolus has a nickname for everyone he cares about-and that includes Squall. Squall's main nickname is 'Buttons'.
> 
> This adventure can precede Monster. It can come after Monster. This verse is kinda doing its own thing, but none of the other adventures have to be connected to this one. The only rule to this verse is: same setting, different ships. The only ship that won't change is Prompto's.

_'I don't know what this is. Why it won't stop. I only know that it grants me strange powers. The ability to feel like I can sprout wings and fly, or something. The strength to climb the tallest mountain. Bravery I need to get through the coldest, darkest storm. I don't know what this is, but it excites me. Challenges me. Pushes me to see things from different angles. And I also know it isn't going away. Truth be told, it's only getting worse.'_

_'I may not know too much about whatever's going on. I don't really know that much about anything. I do know that I want to protect him. I want to hide him away from the world and make it so only his brothers and friends can see him. He's not as strong as everyone thinks he is. Sure, he can kick ass a thousand ways into the next millenium, looking pretty damn awesome while doing it, but it isn't really like that. He's as fragile as a chocobo feather. He just doesn't want the world to see it. I can see right through him, though, because I've been there. I'm still there. He's in a world of his own making, one he can't afford to let anyone else see. If he lets anyone into that world, especially his brothers, everything will fall apart. It'll break him down.'_

_'I don't know what's going on, but I do know what it's like to be trapped. To be held prisoner by your own damn memories. To spend every day damn playing a character while you're falling apart on the inside. So I may not know what's going on with me, but I don't really care. I just want to make sure he comes home.'_

_'I also need to make sure the morons I'm going with get back safely, but that's a chocobo of an entirely different color.'_

\----------------------------

"Hey, Buttons. Mind if I come in?"

With a soft sigh, Squall set his potions and healing oils onto his bed before answering the knock on his door. The return to his room had happened just a few minutes ago, initiated by the end of the SEED conference Coach Amicitia held. It was strange, how quickly the world could come down on top of someone. The heavens above crumbled in the blink of an eye, its falling pieces striking all of them into a void of fear. It was only a few moments ago everything was in place, Instructor Scientia included, but then that peace fell away. Determined to recapture that tranquility, Ignis' friends swore to bring him out of Dollet-no matter what the cost.

Ignis had been sent into dangerous waters to calm a rebellion. His friends were given the duty of rescuing him from that rebellion, and all of them were willing to carve the souls out of their chests with toothpicks to save him. As soon as the briefing ended, Noctis, Laguna's son and the others scattered in a heartbeat, their minds set on packing the necessary supplies for the upcoming journey. Coach Amicitia apparently needed to cut into Squall's preparations for something, though. What could it be? Not at all interested in turning away a friend, the Leonhart opened the door to his dorm room. A lion's quiet, thunderous eyes met the eyes of a storm.

"What's up? Don't tell me something _else_ has gone wrong."

Gladiolus shook his head, his deep eyes glowing with a mosaic of emotions: worry, anger, gratitude and excitement. "Not at all, sweet pea," he told his friend, smile wielding affection and frustration. "Just thought I'd drop by for a few minutes. Don't worry-I won't take up too much of your time."

Squall lifted an eyebrow, but there was no urge to drive the other man out of his room. Gladiolus wasn't in the best of spirits, and, considering the circumstances, one couldn't blame him for not being the happiest man alive. The Leonhart may have imagined nuking his friends off the face of the galaxy quite often, but he was never one to turn them down. "If you've got something you want to say to me, then you've got something to say," he told the SEED coach in a tone that would have had him come off as frustrated to anyone else, but Gladiolus caught the truth. His friend was in a comforting, compassionate mood. As he spoke, the young swordsman returned to packing. There were quite a few more healing oils that needed to go along for the ride.

"First off, just thought I'd let you know Instructor Loire's coming along."

"What a shock," came the deadpan response. Squall continued packing the essentials, not at all facing the friend that stood nearby. His father and Prompto had grown close enough to have him chuck Prompto out of 'baby brother' status and into 'potential future father' status. The modifications made to their friendship were off-putting at first, as Squall never enjoyed tidal waves crashing down on anything he found familiar, but the happier his old man made the photographer, the more the changes were accepted. So no more problems on that front. Not only that, but Laguna had grown incredibly close to all of Prompto's brothers-Ignis being the one he shared the strongest bond with.

Easy to figure out why. 

"My old man wouldn't stay here if Ifrit gnawed his arms off. We're taking his little Lotus flower into unknown waters, after all. _And_ he's pretty good friends with Instructor Scientia."

Iris' brother smiled. "A lot has changed. You're pretty laid back about baby bird being with your father now."

Squall's follow-up was instant. "Don't get me wrong," he ordered, setting his palms onto his bed, eyes focused on his sheets. "I'm still pretty worried. When they came up with term 'one in a million', they were talking about Prompto. He could've picked anyone else-and I do mean _anyone_ else. But he picked my old man. I didn't understand what he saw in my old man and I still don't. But the moron makes him happy. Laguna looks after him, takes care of him. I've got nothing against any of that."

"Which leads me to my number one reason for being here: telling you 'thank you'."

Shock compelled the swordsman to face Gladiolus with widened eyes. "What for, letting your little brother make what could possibly be the biggest mistake of his life? Well, whatever, you're welcome."

_'But now I think whatever's going on with me is much weirder than what they've got going on. The more I think about it, the less sense I make, and the more sense Prompto makes for hanging out with my dad.'_

A rough yet gentle, loving hand fell on top of the younger brunette's head. "Don't be so hard on yourself," the coach urged him, infusing shockwaves into the swordsman's blood. Was Gladiolus able to read minds? Wouldn't have been too far-fetched of a possibility, considering Prompto used to be a chocobo and Instructor Scientia was a water nymph. Noctis' odds of befriending a third magical creature weren't at all that low. "I'm not here to poke fun at my little brother and your father living happily ever after. I just wanted to tell you thanks for caring about my brothers. Ignis in particular. You've been a doll, looking after all of them so damn well. They're pretty lucky to have a guy like you on their team."

"If anyone should be getting any thanks," Squall cut in, rubbing the back of his neck, still unsettled by the possibility of Gladiolus having telepathic powers. 'It should be _them._ They're the ones putting up with _me._ Prompto makes me want to blast him off the face of the universe most of the time, but..."

Laguna's son fell quiet, bowing his head, masking his emotions from the world-but only for a moment. "I love them," he admitted in the wake of that silent moment, his eyes quiet but wielding a world of memories, warmth and acceptance. He returned to packing, making sure potions and healing oils were settled into his knapsack just right. Gladiolus gave him an affectionate pat on the back, chuckling at the frank admission. "Ignis needs someone like you to look after him," he went on. "I've got my hands full looking after the other two. By the way, we want to blow Prompto to smithereens, too. That's just the way it is. Th' kid beats himself up on a regular basis, and we want to shut him up by pounding him into a bloody pulp. But since plucking a hair off the kid's head is against the rules, Noct, Iggy and I just leave him alone."

"Anyway, the instructor needs a champ like you to keep him safe. He's been way too kind to everyone but himself. He's got himself locked up in some weird little world, hiding behind some damn curtain, and I know you know what that's like. I know you're the one that can pull him out of there, because you understand him. You're worried about him-not just because of what went down in Dollet. You know that whatever shit he got himself into, he's going to try his damn hardest to hide it-and that scares you."

"What's scaring me right now is you reading my mind, Coach."

_'Seriously, what fairy tale world did these guys come out of? Noct and I need to have a little talk.'_

Gladiolus' tone darkened. Its solemn nature wasn't at all directed towards Squall, but at the nightmare riding on both of their shoulders. "He needs someone like you to go after him, so I'm pretty damn psyched about you heading out there with us," he went on. "So thanks. Thanks for being _you,_ Buttons."

...

"Coach?"

"What's up?"

The young swordsman turned to him with eyes of a thunderstorm, soft and quiet yet turbulent, forceful and pensive. Silence hung between them for a moment, then-

"Zell's not going with us, is he?"

"Yeah," Iris' brother chuckled, eyes twinkling. "He kinda is. Why?"

Rolling his eyes, Squall zipped up his black knapsack. "Because we've already got _enough_ problems. Instructor Scientia's missing. If anything happens to Prompto, all of the baby chocobos will cry and the world will end. If we let anything happen to my old man, _our_ baby chocobo will cry. Forever. Taking Hot Dog Drama Queen's only going to add to our problems."


End file.
